


The Fallen

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Yuri on Ice [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Onmyoji Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: I was asked to do Destiel as a Yuri on Ice AU, but since I got the request last year I've seen a lot of such requests, so instead I wrote this Tumblr Ficlet of Yuri on Ice as a Supernatural AU. :)





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/gifts).



Lights flickered madly overhead. Minako shouted something, but Yuri couldn’t hear her over sourceless noise. Something was coming - something big, something dangerous - and Yuri needed to focus. Hell was the most awful experience Yuri could conceive of, and whatever was outside the shrine had removed him from Hell - must, therefore, be more  _ powerful _ , not just than the demon that held Yuri, but than all the hordes of the depths. 

Whatever was coming through the doors was  _ even worse  _ than the worst that Yuri had experienced, the worst he could imagine.

The doors flew open.

...and an accountant stepped through?

The creature looked like a man, pale, blue-eyed, dressed in a cheap suit and a shapeless trenchcoat, tie askew. Yuri would think it just some gaijin way off the beaten track if not for the earth shaking with its every step, if not for the bulbs shattering overhead as it advanced. 

_ He’s...kind of attractive. _

Minako shouted a prayer and threw a handful of ofuda.

_ Right, I need to act! _

Yuri grasped his shakujo, swirled it, rattled it, shouting spells into the shivering air.

The creature didn’t slow.

The last rattle of the shakujo echoed in the suddenly silent room.

“Who are you?” Yuri demanded.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

Shuddering, Yuri grabbed a ofuda from his belt, throwing it against the creature’s chest and speaking an incantation as quickly as he could. The spell  _ should  _ banish whatever possessed the accountant, should wrack that confident, upright form with pain, should stop the monster in its tracks.

It smiled at him and took another step forward.

_ And he’s sexy! Why? _

“We need to talk, Katsuki-san. Alone.”

“Seriously! Just...just tell me who you are!”

“Victor Nikiforov.”

“ _ What  _ are you?”

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

The ofuda on the monster’s chest incinerated.

_ I am so screwed. _

* * *

“I’m sorry,” said Victor, rolling onto his hands and knees over Yuri. The faint light of the lamp cast Victor’s wings as shadows over the wood-beamed ceiling. Gaps in the feathers were filled by ensorceled ofuda, paper fluttering with every twitch of the invisible appendages. Smiling, Yuri reached up and ran a finger over Victor’s cheek, savored how Victor’s eyes slipped shut. At this time, in this place, they were alone, safe, peaceful,  _ together _ .

“Stop distracting me,” Victor muttered, eyes opening again. A wisp of grace backlit them brilliant blue. “This is important. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

_ Saving me? Helping me? Standing by me through thick and thin?  _

_ Loving me? _

_ Falling for me? _

“For scaring you, that first night.” Victor leaned down and painted a gentle kiss over Yuri’s lips, rose again before Yuri could reciprocate. “I didn’t know you - I  _ thought  _ I knew you, by reputation. I’d watched you perform a dozen, a thousand exorcisms, cast countless spells, and based on what I’d seen, I believed a show of force, a flare of dramatics, would impress you.”

“I was very impressed, Victor. Promise.”

“I hurt Minako, and I terrified you,” Victor corrected. “Don’t pretend that my theatrics didn’t delay improvements in our relationship by a year or more. When I think of how much of your pain, of Mari’s pain, could have been prevented had I been more approachable...”

“Maybe…” Yuri shook his head. He didn’t want to - couldn’t - say what was in his head: that it would have been better had Yuri and Victor  _ never  _ forged a relationship. The bony silhouette of broken wings was a constant reminder of how much Victor had sacrificed for him. Yuri could hardly bare it, but he could bare even less to hear Victor tell him it was okay, that he was happy to bleed for Yuri. That was too much, more than Yuri could ever deserve.

“Tell me,” said Victor. Yuri shook his head again. Victor seized his chin, held him steady, met his eyes, and commanded, “Tell me, Yuri.”

Yuri shuddered. “I’m sorry, too.” Victor quirked his head in a question. “I’m sorry you fell for me.”

“I’m not,” said Victor. “I regret many things - that I didn’t defy Heaven sooner, that I didn’t storm through Hell’s gates the day you were taken, that I didn’t understand Mari’s inherent goodness, that I couldn’t win Minako’s trust...I regret losing my grace and my wings...but I will never, not in this life or in any other, regret falling in love with you.”

“That’s not what I meant! I--” Yuri froze. “You...you love me?”

“I know what you meant, and of course I love you, you idiot.”

Yuri smiled, tears pooling in his eyes, and pulled Victor against him. Feathers and ofuda brushed his arm as Victor’s wings sheltered them. 

“I love you too, angel. I love you, Victor.”

“I know.”

“I should never have let you show me Star Wars.”

“Never apologize, Yuri. No matter what happens, no matter what’s to come, I will fall for you again and again.” 

Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but Victor swallowed every protest in fervent kisses.

_ I fell for you, too, Victor, and I’ll never regret it either. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For more MCU, SPN, YoI, and more, follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).


End file.
